


The Worst Warlock 2: Mister Popularity

by reader1718



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	The Worst Warlock 2: Mister Popularity

The Worst Warlock 2: Mister Popularity  
*Note: this takes place during Tony’s second year at Hellebore’s Academy for Warlocks, meaning it’s an elaboration on events skimmed over at the end of The Worst Warlock.  
“So, what do you wanna do today?” Riff Lorton asked his best friend Tony Chant-Vestry (or Wyzek as he was known to most mortals). “Well, my Aunt Hetty is coming up for the weekend and bringing her two twin daughters, Natalie and Verity, with her, so I pretty much have to stay here for the weekend,” Tony explained. A chorus of “Aww mans” came from all the boys as Riff chuckled and asked “Aunt ‘Hetty’? What on earth does that stand for?” “It’s short for Henrietta. She’s my Mom’s sister, but now she’s Henrietta Sinister. Her two kids are mine and Zoey’s cousins. Don’t worry, though. They’re a lot of fun. The four of us tend to get up to all kinds of crazy mischief whenever we’re together,” Tony said, smiling. Just then, Natalie and Verity arrived with Tony’s Aunt Hetty. Tony ran to hug them because he was so glad to see them.  
They went inside and Riff heard the kids make a strange request of Tony’s mom, dad, and aunt: they wanted to mix up a laughter potion after dinner. The Jets knew their friend was a witch and suspected his cousins were, but they still couldn’t understand why he wanted to mix up this particular potion. So they asked Tony, who revealed that the effects of drinking one were similar to those of a huge sugar rush. That made things clearer, and so after dinner, the kids headed upstairs to mix the potion. About eight minutes later, the Jets heard shrieks of hysterical laughter coming from Tony’s room. They went in to find the four little witches rolling on the floor with uncontrollable laughter. Riff couldn’t believe it! That potion had some kick! Finally Tony’s mother made them put the potion away for the night because it was bedtime. So the kids reluctantly put it away till the following day. Tony was due to start school on Monday, so they checked his school supplies to see what was still usable, replaced what wasn’t, and bought any new stuff. Then on Monday, Tony flew off for another year at Hellebore’s.  
Immediately upon arriving, Tony spotted his best warlock friend, Adam Spellman, and waved. Unfortunately at that same moment he also spotted the school bully, Nigel Nightshade. Nigel, who had never forgiven Tony for getting him in trouble the previous year, immediately began to mess with Tony. He left, though, after Adam threatened to remove all the pages from his schoolbooks with magic. Just then, Tony and Adam saw a scared new student off to the side of the yard. They’d never seen him before, but his face reminded them of someone. Tony immediately began trying to comfort him because he knew what the kid felt. Just then Nigel came up and wanted to know if the young boy was all right. He said he was and thanked Tony for making him feel better. Nigel showed concern for the boy and in the course of the conversation identified him as his younger brother, Elliot. Nigel reluctantly thanked Tony for helping his brother and said he was grateful for it, but that it didn’t mean he’d necessarily lay off the teasing. However it might be more bearable now and the boys had a new friend.  
Nigel picked on Tony several more times after that, and eventually Tony got tired of it and found a truth spell for compulsive liars in an old book of his mother’s. He stood around the corner from Nigel and his buddies and murmured “Astaroth, barabos, tetragormaton, eos, ishthos, athatos.” For the whole day, Nigel and his friends had to tell the absolute truth no matter what. Nigel eventually found the words of the spell in Tony’s and Adam’s room and figured out who’d cast the spell. So he put a clumsiness spell on Tony. Not that it made him that much clumsier, but it still did damage. Tony vowed that soon things would change. He’d make sure of it.  
One day, they were having another potions test and once again, Tony failed to make the correct potion. It wasn’t a truth serum, but a healing potion. So even though it wasn’t what they’d been supposed to make, Mr. Foxglove was impressed that Tony had been able to make such an advanced potion. When he found out about Tony’s ability to summon wind and rain, as well as the truth spell, he grew even more impressed. Tony might stink at potion making, but he could cast several advanced spells, and that was incredible for someone his age. So Tony received extra credit for that, which made Nigel more annoyed and determined to get even.  
The next day, after Nigel’s latest revenge scheme had reared it’s ugly head, Tony decided to try a spell he never had before: a popularity spell. Both he and Adam read it and both wanted to try it, so they got the materials they needed and read the spell aloud while spinning counterclockwise. “Argentum, popularum, sinsarum. Argentum, popularum, sinsarum,” the boys chanted and they both began to spin around super fast.  
They woke up the next morning and everything was different. They were actually greeted in a nice way by everyone and everyone wanted to copy them. Even the teachers loved them. Life was great. As the weeks went by, though, Tony began to wonder which of the people (besides Nigel) actually liked him and which only did because of the spell. He wanted real friends and knew that if he kept the spell in effect, he’d never know who his true friends were. However, part of him was afraid to, for fear he’d go back to a life of loneliness. Finally he decided to reverse it, but didn’t know how, so he knew he’d need help.  
The next morning, Tony went to see Mr. Hellebore as soon as he was able and asked him how to reverse the spell. Mr. Hellebore warned him it would be difficult, but still helped him. The school was having it’s end-of-year celebrations very soon and Tony wanted to be himself for that. He finally had a break in all the homework and had an opportunity to cast the spell on the big night. When he went in there in front of the other students and started dancing his own way, he was surprised to see several students join him as the band played, appropriately enough, “My Finest Hour”.  
Tony learned a valuable lesson that semester: don’t try to be something you’re not. Your real friends will stick by you as you are.  
THE END


End file.
